


In Their Shoes

by westwhale



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwhale/pseuds/westwhale
Summary: In their mind and language.Starting Jan 2021.





	In Their Shoes

List of works

1\. Bulgakov / Master and Margarita.


End file.
